Give us a little love
by UntiedHeartbeat
Summary: The first time Kagome met Gaara, she knew, she loved him. drabblefic, slow romance
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**A simple drabble fic(length questionable,****could be long or short, it depends on my mood).**

**A Kagome takes care of Gaara througout his life- fic.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inu Yasha(© Takahashi Rumiko) or Naruto(**© Kishimoto Masashi)** .**

* * *

><p>The first time they met, Kagome knew she loved him. The way he craddled his teddy bear with his tiny hands. The way he hid his face behind said object. And the way he stood infront of her, with his oversized shirt, and unkempt red hair.<p>

All those things, Kagome couldn't help but find adorable.

And then he spoke.

His voice soft, barely audible and muffled behind his teddy.

"H-hello."

She just lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Just a kid

**I love you guys.**

**Kagome: 13 yrs**

**Gaara: 5**

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

When Kagome hugged him close, he just froze. It was as if he was overwhelmed with the situation and did not know how to react. And when she looked down and saw his big eyes blinking up at her in confusion, she couldn't help but thread her fingers through his hair.

"Hello. My name is Kagome."

"G-gaara."

She smiled and patted his head carefully.

"Well, Gaara, from now on I'm going to take care of you!"

His eyes grew in size and his mouth opened and closed in suprise. There was also a tint of red on his cheeks and ears, something Kagome found to be terribly adorable.

It made him seem even more like a child and less like a weapon.

_A Monster._

She refused to believe Gaara was the one everyone kept talking about. He was just so innocent. Even if he tried, he couldn't possibly hurt a fly.

Yes, Kagome thought him to be harmless.

But that was before he lost his mind and almost killed her.

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter is going to be 400 words.<strong>

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3: How to Love

**Today's song : Catch me by Demi.**

**:-***

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

At that time, she really had no idea how easily he lost control. But perhaps that is why the Kazekage hired her. Because she knew nothing. She was just a simple nurse. Compared to ninja's, nurses did not need to detect a threat. They were there to help and heal.

And that is what she intended to do with Gaara.

She wanted to heal him or at least make him feel _loved._ Everyone had a right to love. Children even more so.

That is why she had him placed on her lap while holding a book with the title "The Tale Of The Utterly Gutsy Ninja" infront of them. She wanted to make Gaara think. And that is why she choose her favourite book. While it might have been a bit too violent for small children, Kagome thought its message to be beautiful. So, she simply decided to leave out the inappropriate parts.

_"He vowed to break the hatred, the curse everyone lived with. Otherwise his name wouldn't be Naruto, the gutsy ninja!"_

Just as she wanted to continue, Gaara's muffled voice cut through her tale.

"D-do you know if Naruto can help me?"

Kagome blinked and closed the book, putting it aside. She turned him around, whilst he was still on her lap, so he would face her.

"What do you mean by that?"

Gaara refused to met her gaze and clenched the fabric of his clothes, right where his belly was. He seemed to do it unconciously.

"Because I'm really hurt inside."

Kagome's eyes softened at his answer. '_Of course he is hurt. There is no way he wouldn't be affected'._ She patted his head and urged him to come closer with her hands until he was pressed against her chest.

"Your hurt is easy to change."

She curled a red strand of hair around her finger and got Gaara's attention immediately. He looked up and Kagome cupped his face before kissing his forehead like a mother would.

"See." she said, smiling as he blinked and his face flushed.

"You feel warm now, right?"

He nodded.

"The emotion you are feeling right now, that is what you need to stop hurting."

The tiny hands that were grasping her shirt tightened their grip.

"And how do I keep it?"

Kagome smiled, eyes darkening in nostalgia.

"I have no idea. I let you find an answer for yourself."

Gaara frowned and she laughed, ruffling his hair. He really was just too innocent for his own good. But that was okay, she decided. As long as he would never change.

As long as he could laugh like a child, Kagome decided, she didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Smile

**Today's song: Star in you by Wanting**

**(*^*)**

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

"What do you want to eat today?" Kagome inquired as Gaara stumbled to his seat, rubbing his eyes with his tiny little hands. His hair was unkempt, a total mess. And the shirt he was wearing was far too big, it covered his feet and grazed the ground with its tip. Kagome almost squealed at the sight but managed to keep it muffled behind her lips.

"Pancakes."

The older girl pursed her lips and propped a hand on her hip. As is sensing her irritation Gaara immediately added a 'please' afer his sentence. Satisified, Kagome nodded and turned around, ready to make pancakes.

It didn't take long to prepare them. That is why she liked making pancakes in the morning. It didn't take long.

She smiled as she turned around with the plate full of pancakes and shook her head at the sight infront of her. Gaara was sleeping with his mouth open and one of his cheeks plastered on the table. He was really adorable. How could anyone hate this kid?

Chuckling, Kagome put the plate down and shook his shoulders to wake him gently.

"Come on, Gaara, you need to eat."

"Okay, kaa-chan." he mumbled through a yawn and froze immediately, looking up at Kagome in fright, obviously searching for something negative. Kagome personally could barely hid her shock at the slip-up. She really did not expect that.

But, she decided, she really didn't mind. So, to reassure him, she smiled and patted his head.

"Come on, eat up. You need to grow so you can be a strong ninja!"

"As strong as Naruto?" he asked after having swallowed a portion of his meal.

Kagome smirked. "No."

Gaara's face fell, but before he could ask why, she had already eleborated.

"Even stronger."

The smile on his face then was blinding.

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Siblings

**Today's song : Samson by Regina Spektor**

**5.**

Kagome did not know what to think of Gaara's siblings. They were just too _different_. All three of them.

Kankuro, he had brown, spiky hair and dark eyes. He appeared to be very hostile when she arrived with Gaara attached to her hip. Temari, her hair was blonde and her eyes a unique shade of blue. She, too, seemed to react adverse to their appearance, but at least tried to hide it as she quickly looked away.

Kagome, being her usual self, tried to diffuse the tense, silence that arose but only managed to utter a whispered "Oh" of suprise. But, to her defense, she did not know someone else other than Gaara and herself would be in the kitchen. The Kazekage strictly told her that she was to tend to his youngest son. And that she should keep him as isolated as possible.

So, she had yet to take him out for a walk. She would have done so sooner if it wasn't for the Anbu, hiding in the shadow, spying on their very actions.

But Kagome was optimistic in changing the Kazekage's view of his son.

"I did not expect a visit so soon." Kagome finally said and smiled, eyes softening. But when she met their eyes, she froze.

The hostility in their gazes, the intense hatred burning deep inside- it caught her off guard.

The very moment Kagome had crossed the door sil, after trying to shake off their reactions and failing to do so, judging by their scoffs of indignation , both left without even a quick goodbye or a simple nod.

And it was then, as Gaara tightened his grip on her hip, burying his face in her clothing, that Kagome realized, that maybe not only the youngest of the siblings needed healing.

**xx**


End file.
